


Kiss Like Real People Do

by fallingforfiction



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforfiction/pseuds/fallingforfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"About damn time, Stretch." He mumbled lightly, her hearing the smile in his silky voice. Her smile only grew, knowing that he was completely right; this instant was long overdue. (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Like Real People Do

“I’ve missed you, you know.” Liam stated, kissing her lips lightly. 

“I know.” Kirsten leaned back against the bed, stripping him of his shirt and planting another kiss on his lips. 

He climbed onto the bed, cupping her cheeks and moving to leave a trail of kisses down her neck, knowing it would elicit a moan. 

“Cameron.” She moaned quietly, grabbing his face and moving him back up to her lips. 

His name fell from her lips impetuously, her brain not initially recognizing what her mouth had just spoken. Liam paused at hearing the wrong name, pulling away and staring her dead in her wide, surprised eyes. 

“ _Who_?”

She swallowed thickly, knowing there was no way of explaining. She quite honestly couldn’t even comprehend it herself, nonetheless expect somebody else to. 

“What?” She asked quietly, no other words coming to her.

“You just called me Cameron.” His eyes had grown dark, his hurt and ire going undisguised.

Kirsten was frozen. Everything and nothing was weaving through her mind all at once, but words simply wouldn’t form. 

“I-" 

"Don’t bother.” He snapped, throwing his shirt back over his head hastily and exiting the room with unbridled briskness. 

The front door being slammed shut caused her to jump slightly, but after, she sat still on the bed; her position not having shifted an inch from the previous encounter. Assessing the damage, she figured that she should feel worse about what had happened, but she truthfully didn’t. Wasn’t she supposed to feel  _something_?

She assumed she was supposed to be feel terribly; that she was supposed to want to sprint after him, clearing the air. 

_But she didn’t._

The only thing running around her tired, muddled mind was Cameron. 

Obviously she was missing something. Why would she be thinking of him? It wasn’t like she liked Cameron…

Except for the fact that she did. His messy, but always somehow perfect hair; his green eyes, seeming to constantly be shining with any said emotion he was feeling; his stupid, adorable nicknames for her.

Who was she kidding? Her feelings for him had always been there, just like his feelings for her. Kirsten slipped on some shoes and sped out the door, spontaneously deciding to act on her epiphany. She didn’t want to waste time in fear of losing the courage she was steadily gaining.

She found herself at his door with a racing heart, a bright smile and heated cheeks, proceeding to knock with a confidence she wasn’t aware she had. 

“Kirsten?” He asked in befuddlement, opening the door and adjusting his glasses.  "What are you doing he-“

His sentence was cut short by her lips landing rapidly on his, her figure advancing into the room and pressing into his own. He wasn’t sure what was happening, much like the first time they had kissed. But, just like the first time, it didn’t take him long to kiss back. 

His lips moved against hers in perfect synchronization, enveloping her delicate frame into his arms as his hands danced down her sides until finally finding their home around her waist. She melted against his much broader frame, hands sliding their way along his forearms to rest at the nape of his neck and fingers climbing into tousled, chocolate hair.

Pulling away, each breathless, she rested her forehead against his. 

"About damn time, Stretch.” He mumbled lightly, her hearing the smile in his silky voice.

Her smile only grew, knowing that he was completely right; this instant was long overdue.

Now, neither were one to believe in perfect moments. But, if they were to exist, this would _unquestionably_  be one of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn’t tell from the title, I was listening to Like Real People Do by Hozier while writing this! I hope you like it, babes<3


End file.
